${2 \div 0.25 = {?}}$
$ {2 \div 0.25 = 2 \div \dfrac{25}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{2 \div 0.25} = 2 \div \dfrac{1}{4}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {2 \div \dfrac{1}{4} = 2 \times \dfrac{4}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{2 \div \dfrac{1}{4}} = 8} $